You're The Only One For Me
by zilenaj
Summary: Korra just got back from her month long adventure bringing peace and balance to the whole world and Asami misses her and just want to spend their time together, but Korra suddenly acts weird and leaves Asami wondering.
1. Chapter 1

You're The Only One For Me

(Omega!Verse AU)

It's nearly winter, but unbelievably Asami felt very warm. She can already feel the changing of the season. She was out with Bolin heading to Air Temple Island to visit Korra and Mako. They haven't seen the alpha and Mako for some time. Her girlfriend had been busy with Mako and Wu on their diplomatic adventure in the former Earth Kingdom.

Disembarking from the boat, she can already see the airship docked by the highest tower. She smiled at the thought of seeing Korra again after a month of being away. After their little adventure to the Spirit World, Korra had been busy bringing balance to the world after Kuvira and the Red Lotus's attempt at "removing" more world leaders. Asami and Bolin hurried up the steps and greeted passing Air acolytes on the way.

She saw Korra descending the radio tower with her glider and as soon as she closed it, Asami jumped on Korra excited to see her again. She crashed her lips on Korra and deepened the kiss. Oh how she missed her alpha's scent. They might not yet be mated but with Korra's scent already instilled in her mind, they might as well be. They heard a clearing of throat and they looked at Mako and Bolin standing and just smiling at them.

"Honestly Asami, we know you missed Korra but you don't have to go and eat each other's faces so soon." She just rolled her eyes playfully at Bolin's remark. Korra just laughed her arms still wrapped on Asami's waist. "Hi Bolin. You know I missed you too," Korra said while Bolin just gave her a bear hug including Asami and lifting them off the ground.

"C'mon bro, we should give these kids some privacy. You can fill me in what you have been up to this past month," Mako head locked Bolin while dragging him away from the couple. "Have fun with Korra, Asami," he said over his shoulder winking at her still dragging a whining Bolin.

Asami turned her head to look at Korra and she saw that bright blue eyes full of happiness. Asami couldn't help but smile and kiss Korra again on her lips. "Let's go take a walk," Korra said pulling away from Asami. "I want all you all to myself right now before I go to meet with Raiko," she groaned while remembering her meeting after just arriving back in Republic City.

Asami just brought her hands to Korra's cheeks to settle her down. "I don't think Raiko will mind if you're late for a couple of hours considering you just got back," she said while Korra turned her head and kissed Asami's palm holding her cheeks. "C'mon, let's go down to the beach."

Korra has her arms wrapped around Asami while she sat in between Korra's legs. Korra talked about what she's been doing while away. It had been a tiring one month and Asami can tell Korra is holding back. She can tell that Korra hasn't told her the entire truth about her adventures, but she decided against confronting her about it. She'll wait until Korra is ready to talk about it.

"I hope you weren't cheating on me Korra. With you going around the world, there is bound to be some betas or even omega trying to get the Avatar's attention," she looked back at Korra with a teasing tone. Korra tensed a bit but relaxed again. "O-of course not Asami! You know you're the only for me." She can see the sincerity on Korra's eyes as she said that. She just smiled at her alpha remembering their promise. They will wait until they are both ready to mate.

"I'm just kidding Korra. You know you're the only one for me too," she smirked "besides, no alphas going to come near me with your scent clinging to me so strongly. We're not even mated and yet you already have a claim on me." She let out a small laugh. It's true. Even though with her being an omega, there is just no chance any other alpha's coming onto her with the Avatar being her girlfriend and she was an alpha to boot. Other omegas in a relationship but are not mated can still be claimed by others alpha if they are not careful.

Korra tightened her hold on Asami and brought her face to Korra kissing her tenderly. Korra's lips trailed down her neck kissing and nipping at the skin. Suddenly she felt Korra tense and standing up. She just looked at her in disbelief. "Uh..I should get going Asami. President Raiko said he has some things to discuss with me," Korra just stuck her hand out for Asami to help her up the sand. She walked rigidly ahead of Asami returning back to the Air Temple's main area. After kissing her on the cheeks she just opened her glider and went away to the direction of Raiko's office. She heard a voice behind her as she watched Korra leave.

"Where is Korra going?" she looked at Tenzin standing and just looking at the retreating figure of the Avatar. She furrowed her brows at Korra's behavior. It wasn't like her to just leave like that.

"She said she needed to meet with Raiko right now," she answered the earlier question directed at her.

"That's odd. Mako said she isn't expected until later this afternoon," Tenzin said to Asami, giving his own questioning look. She just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know Tenzin. We were just talking by the beach and well..intimate and then suddenly she said she needed to go see Raiko."

"Ah.." Tenzin's face now showed an expression of understanding. "Asami, are you feeling alright right now? No unusual emotions or..uh..urges?" He probed, flushing. It dawned on Asami just what Tenzin was asking her. But it can't be it. It's too early for her heat to come now. Her cycle had been fairly regular and today is not one of those days, or any days for the next coming month.

"Nothing's unusual. I can feel my body heat rising a bit but I think it's just my body reacting to the cold wind," she said not convinced at herself.

"I don't think that's the case right now Asami," Tenzin looked at her more closely, "Korra and I have sensitive noses and I can faintly detect that you are nearing your heat. It might be next week if not within a couple of days. Asami paled. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm not due until next month. Maybe it's just something I ate or..or..drank." It's a lie and she can see it now.

"Let's go inside. You can have Pema and Kya check, but I'm mostly right with this. I'm already mated with Pema but I can still detect heats that are barely beginning." He put an arm around Asami to help her inside.

After finally getting an affirmation from Kya, Asami locked herself up in Korra's room and waited for the Avatar to return. Korra entered the room shortly, shocked to see Asami in her room. Asami was just happy to see the Avatar come back after running off earlier. She stood and faces Korra. This is going be hard for the both of them. Asami will be in her heat in a couple of hours and she can see it already affecting Korra even if it was only a faint spike of her hormones. "A-asami. I thought you already left. I'm sorry I left so suddenly earlier. I uh had an important meeting with Raiko." She can see the struggle in Korra's resolve.

"Korra, we both know that's a lie," she said, not even mad at her girlfriend. "I..I need to go back home. You and I both know what's happening and I don't want to make this hard for you. I just want to let you know I'll be staying home for a couple of days." Asami said, already feeling her body temperature rising dramatically.

"Let me take you home," Korra suddenly said, surprising Asami.

"I'll be fine Korra. I have the car by the docks and it's only a short drive back to the estates." Suddenly she felt Korra's lips on her neck inhaling sharply. "No," she heard a small growl escape Korra's lips "I'll escort you back to the mansion." She suppressed a moan as Korra lingered on her neck. Korra can be very protective but she can tell the pheromone is affecting her.

They were now on the way to the Sato estates and Asami can feel Korra tense up even more as the minute passes by. Asami can already feel the effects of her heat. A few minutes more and she will be at the heights of her heat and if Korra is still around her by then, she doesn't know how long she'll be able to control herself. To be honest, she wanted Korra to finally claim her. Heat or not. But they wanted to wait, with the city still in ruins and Asami busy with rebuilding Republic City, they needed time to actually make things official.

Asami pulled up by the driveway of the mansion. She called earlier and told her staff to take a time off for the week. She didn't know how long her heat was going to last this time, but mostly it only lasted for a couple of days but there had been an instant she lasted more than a week.

She and Korra both went out of the car. She can tell Korra is trying hard to control herself as Asami is reaching her heat. "I..I need to go Asami. I'll come back and check up on you in a couple of days," Korra was already backing away from Asami and she suddenly felt irritated at Korra's actions. She looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. She yanked Korra's shirt collar and drag her inside the mansion. She wanted Korra, and her mind is clear to decide that this is the time and she doesn't care what the outcome will be after. Before her heat clouds her mind, she told Korra with a growl, "Korra, I want you. Don't tell me my heat is the one saying this because I am perfectly clear headed and I want you to claim me. Take me as your mate." She said this looking at Korra's blue eyes and crashing her lips to the alpha's.

Korra responded back fiercely, rewarded with a moan from Asami. She took the opportunity to seek out Asami's tongue and deepen the kiss and pushing Asami by the wall. They were still at the living room and Asami couldn't care less. Korra roamed her hand all over Asami kissing her way down to the omega's neck. Asami moaned as Korra nipped her sensitive skin. Asami could already feel her heat and she needed Korra to take her. Asami can already detect Korra's pheromones. "Korra, please. I need you." She pleaded shamelessly.

"Bedroom," Korra growled in Asami's neck. Asami wrapped her legs over Korra's waist and the Avatar took her to the bedroom in record speed. They reached the bed and Korra set Asami on the bed hovering over her, "Asami..Asami. Spirits, I don't know if I can control myself if we continue," Korra panted resting her head on Asami's shoulder. Asami was already clouded by her heat and her hormones are at its high. She tool Korra's face with both of her hands and said, "Korra, I want this. Please. You are the only one for me and if you don't take me now you will regret it later." She growled taking Korra's lips and already working her hands on removing Korra's shirt.

Korra moaned over Asami's lips loving the feel of Asami's hands on her abdomen. Asami was already clouded by her heat and Korra's rut is now taking over. Korra stripped herself and soon took care of Asami's clothes nearly ripping them in the process. Asami gasped at the aggressiveness Korra is showing. This will be their first time and Asami doesn't know what to expect except the basic knowledge of mating.

Korra grinded her hips on Asami earning her a moan from the omega. "Asami, Spirits, you smell so good," she said while trailing scorching kisses down to her chest. Asami never felt so good while in her heat. She gripped Korra's shoulder like her life depended on it. Her aching core though was needing attention and it's already too painful to be ignored. Asami felt Korra's hand trailing her thighs nearing her still covered sex. Korra let out another growl feeling her drenched panties. Korra yanked the fabric ripping it in the process.

Asami couldn't take the teasing anymore. Korra played with her clit rubbing circles on the sensitive bud. "Korra," she moaned and pleaded the alpha, "please. Just take me." She can already feel Korra's member rubbing her thighs. Korra took her member and guided it to Asami's entrance. Rubbing the large member over and over her aching core. Asami moaned desperately wanting to be filled. "Korra, please. Please." She pleaded. She can see Korra's dilated pupils, eyes filled with lust.

Korra suddenly pushed her member on Asami's entrance causing the omega to cry out and rake her nails on the Avatar's back. Korra grunted at the contact heightening her lust even more. Asami felt the pain but she felt good being filled and Korra moved in her slowly building her pace as her lust took over. "You're so tight Asami," Korra said while nuzzling her neck.

Asami wrapped her legs on Korra, giving her more access. Korra moved even faster nearing her release. Asami was a moaning and whimpering mess as Korra pounded her with so much lust. "'Sami," Korra called out panting."

"Asami. I'm cumming."

"Me, too," she moaned feeling her walls tightening on Korra's member.

Korra grunted still pounding into her. Just as they both cummed, Korra bit onto her shoulder grunting as her orgasm raked her. Asami arched her back, screaming at the powerful orgasm, seeing stars. She moaned loudly as she felt Korra mark her.

Asami slumped back on the bed feeling Korra do the same on top of her as they both rode out their orgasm. Asami felt her walls get even tighter as Korra's member expanded and clung onto her. Korra propped herself on her arms looking down at Asami sheepishly. "I guess we're mated now," she said smiling at Asami. Asami felt Korra grind her hips against her and she let out an involuntary moan.

"Korra, don't move," she said. Korra had actually knotted her and the feeling of Korra's member inside her felt impossibly good.

"I didn't know we'd still feel good with a knot even after that awesome sex," Korra's eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Asami just slapped Korra's arms playfully. She felt Korra grind her hips again.

"This might take some time," Korra said to Asami. "Although I have to warn you babe, rutting is just as painful as your heat." Korra trailed more kisses on Asami and eventually stopped on the bite mark she put on the space between Asami's shoulder and collarbone. She licked the bite mark making Asami moan. "Let's just enjoy each other while I settle down."

"I'll take my chances with you," She said kissing Korra on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Korra and Asami's impromptu mating. Korra has never felt so sure of her feelings for the omega and for the past months that she had been away from Asami, Korra had been planning on proposing to Asami. A year of dating and a couple more years of dancing with each other's feelings due to their huge responsibilities to Republic City made it hard for the two of them to really talk about their future. But Korra was determined to take their relationship to the next level.

Korra had sought advice from her father on how to make the betrothal necklace she was now keeping safe in her pants' pocket. Korra asked Asami to come home for dinner, she made sure to emphasize that she was making dinner for them both of them and a surprise was planned for their night together. She had also asked Pema's help to make the vegetarian food that Asami has come to like from her numerous dinner with the Air bender family.

As Asami was enjoying her girlfriend's surprisingly delicious food, Korra was fidgeting nervously forgetting all the lines she has written and memorized to say to Asami. She looked up from across the table to her girlfriend's face and swallowed the lump forming on her throat. "Asami, there is something I really want to talk to you about." As Korra said this, she reached for Asami's hand and looked at her eyes.

"I know we haven't really talked about our future together, and…and what happened during your heat," she blushed remembering their time together at the omega's rather vulnerable time, "I…I wanted it to mean more." Korra noticed no emotion playing on the omega's face and so she continued, "Even though we are still not sure of our future together, I want you to know that I love you, more than anything in this world."

Asami felt the emotion at the Avatar's words, but she felt there was more than the declaration of her love for her. "Korra, I love you, too. You know that. You are my only family now and you mean the whole world to me." She cupped Korra's cheek with her free hand as Korra still held her hand atop the table. Korra leaned in to the hand caressing her cheek and kissed the omega's palm.

Korra stood up and slowly guided Asami to do the same, she reached for the item in her pocket and the omega just looked at her curiously. "Asami Sato, I know there will be a lot of struggles and uncertainties in the future but," Korra placed the betrothal necklace on the palm of her hands and looked at Asami's eyes, "I want us to be able to overcome those together. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Asami couldn't believe her eyes; she looked at the item on the Avatar's hands and back to her face. Love and devotion, nervousness and anticipation, all swirling in the Avatar's eyes. Asami threw her arms at the alpha's neck and whispered to her lovingly, "Yes, Korra. I want to be your wife." She pulled away and looked at the alpha again and saw she had her biggest grin plastered on her lips.

"Yes!" Korra spontaneously grabbed Asami by the waist and hoisted her up, twirling and eliciting a shriek from the omega. As soon as the Avatar stopped, she put down Asami and gave each other a kiss.

* * *

_To: Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Air Temple Island, Republic City_

As soon as Korra arrived on Air Temple Island, one of the acolytes has given her a telegram, one she can tell came from the Earth Republic due to a certain family emblem stamped on the envelope. As she opened the letter, dread crept onto her chest as she thinks of possible reasons the sender kept her identity unknown on the return address. As she read the letter inside, she felt like air was nearly sucked out of her lungs and cold (very cold) water had been poured over her head.

_Dearest Avatar Korra,_

_ I do not wish for you to be troubled by this letter I have sent you, but I have news I believe cannot be kept hidden from you. I also do not wish to impose on you and would like to keep this letter precise and direct._

_ As you may have noticed, it had been two months since your stay at our family's villa. I would like to inform you that our family healer has confirmed another life growing inside of me. I know you may not want to believe this, but I would like you to come visit us as soon as you get this letter. My father is a very ambitious man and he was the one who planned for all of this to happen. I sincerely apologize on his behalf, but your concern will be the press finding out about this. I do not approve of my father's actions but I have much to discuss with you._

_ I have asked my father to keep this from everybody until we have talked to you. Please, come as soon as you can._

Again, there was no name and the letter had been direct but vague enough so that Korra could only understand what was written should the telegram be intercepted by people who needed knowledge against the Avatar. She read the letter over and over again, praying to the Spirits that this was just a dream, a very bad dream she will be waking up to soon. But faith has other plans for the Avatar, and she found herself panicking inside.

Korra was in her old room in the temple and she was pacing back and forth through the small room. She thinks of Asami, her mate, her fiancé, her soon to be wife and she felt the room spin as nausea overcame her. "Spirits, what I am going to say to her. I don't want to lose her. I can't. This is just too much." She sat down at her old bed to steady herself and calm down as she thinks of ways to tell her mate about the letter.

As Korra racked her brain of ways to handle the situation, a knock on her room door prompted her to look at the door. She heard Mako on the other side, "Hey Korra, can I come in?" She walked over to the door and let her friend inside.

"Hey, just wanted to check in on you. You seem pretty ashen when I saw you walked in here. Did something happen between you and Asami?" Mako asked, worry evident on his face.

Korra looked at her friend and contemplated on telling him about the telegram, instead she just showed it to him letting him read the letter. Mako had been the only person who knew of what happened on their trip to the Earth Republic. As Mako read the letter, his eyes widen and read the letter over and over again just like what Korra did thinking that the telegram might change the second or third time he reads it.

Mako looked at Korra finally understanding his friend's situation. They silently sat on the bed as, Mako letting the news sink in and Korra just spacing out. Finally, "So, what are you going to do Korra? Are you going to tell Asami?" Korra looked at her friend. She and Asami had decided to keep their engagement a secret to the friends and family until they can come up with a decent time to tell them the wonderful news. Mako might not be aware of the engagement but he knew how Korra loves Asami.

"I don't know Mako, I don't want to break Asami's heart," she buried her face on her palms, leaning her elbows on her knees. "But I don't want to keep this from her. I love her, so damn much and I don't want to lose her over this. I don't what I will do if that happens." The alpha looked at Mako with tears on her eyes but not completely flowing. It broke his heart seeing his friend like this.

"Korra, you know you can't run away from this. You also know Asami needs to know about this. She will understand if you just tell her what really happened." Mako put his hand on Korra's shoulder. "I know you will know what to do, I'll be here to support you, you know that."

"Thanks Mako," she hugged him and stood up from the bed. "I need to go Earth Republic and confirm her news. Please Mako, don't tell anybody about this until I'm back."

"I won't, I promise." He looked at the Avatar and hugged her. "What are you going to tell Asami?"

* * *

Korra stood by the mansion's driveway hugging the omega. "I'll only be gone for two or three weeks. I'll tell you everything when I get back, I promise." She kissed Asami on the lips pulling the omega closer to her to deepen the kiss. Somehow, Korra felt she needed to feel the omega before she venture into her almost uncertain faith.

"Radio us as soon as you get there, okay? It'll make me comfortable knowing you arrived at your destination safely." Asami kissed the alpha one last time before Korra pulled herself up on the flying bison.

Asami didn't know much about the reason her fiancé was leaving again for the Earth Republic. But she trust the alpha enough to not ask too much question and let her explain when she comes back just as she promised.

As Korra left on the bison's back, Asami looked again at the paper she had hidden in her jacket pocket. For the nth time that day, she had read the letter with happiness and nervousness at the same time. The omega did not know how to break the news to Korra, despite their engagement they still have not told anybody of their future plans.

_Ms. Asami Sato_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you and the child you are carrying are not in any danger despite your report of restlessness and lack of appetite the past few days. We would also like to congratulate you. Our tests proves that you lack of appetite is caused by your early week into pregnancy. We are concerned of your lack of sleep and eating patterns, so we have provided some things to consider helping you through your pregnancy. Also, the detail of your check-up is written below. Please come visit your Omega Consultant to further assist you with your condition._

_Dr. Yang Ming_

_Republic City Hospital_

* * *

_The airship landed on a small town just outside of Oh Ma Shu. Wu was so enthusiastic to be invited to stay at a noble family's villa. The head of the family had gotten hold of their radio and asked for them to give the honor of preparing a nice meal for the Avatar and her companions. Wu accepted without second thoughts, prompting Mako to chastise the childlike prince saying it might be some trap luring them in to take out the Avatar and the Prince._

_"Oh Mako, lighten up! I know their family. They are known all over the Earth Kingdom. Their family has served the royal family for generations."_

_"Fine, but we are keeping the White Lotus with us. Is that okay with you Korra?" Mako looked at Korra expectantly, knowing she will understand why he wanted to do this._

_"Uh, yeah sure. They can stand guard in the vicinity," the Avatar just shrugged her shoulders not really caring what they do. She just wanted to continue with their travel and get back to Republic City and see Asami again._

_The family was really hospitable. They clearly wanted to impress the Avatar and the Prince. Korra could tell that the head of the family is a beta. The man had also proudly introduced his daughter who was an omega as far as Korra can tell. The family offered for Korra and her party to stay the family's guest house, they had declined saying that they have their own quarters on the airship. But the family had insisted on making them comfortable even just for a night, and so Mako agreed begrudgingly and Korra just simply didn't care._

_"Let's make a toast, for all the hard work Avatar Korra and Prince Wu has done for the former Earth Kingdom to get back on its feet, returning our land to its former glory." The family head raised his glass nodding at Korra and Wu's direction._

_After a couple more drinks, Korra felt herself get dizzy. She could keep her alcohol pretty good, so this was confusing to the alpha. But the buzzing in her head was not making her think. She had excused herself to retire and sleep away the dizziness._

_"Avatar Korra, my daughter will show you to your quarters," the omega made her way to Korra's side, helping her to her feet. Mako made a move to help Korra but the Avatar let him know she will be fine and to take care of Wu._

_As Korra and the omega, Ahn, made their way to the guest house, she sensed the change in the omega's smell. Even with her buzz, the alpha could sense the pheromones that she had not detected from the omega earlier on. As soon as they entered the guest house, Ahn jumped on Korra, kissing her fiercely on the lips. Korra, shocked pushed the omega away._

_"Avatar Korra, please. I need you," the omega kissed the Avatar again. "I know you are affected by my heat. Please help me through this."_

_Korra knew she was strong enough to resist the pheromone clouding her mind, but with her buzzing head, she only had so much strength not to fully take the omega. She thought of Asami, her omega girlfriend waiting for her at Republic City. She wanted to fight the urge to take the omega in front of her but the pheromone combined by her buzz is just too strong._

_Korra growled, pulling the omega into a fierce kiss, roaming her hand all over Ahn's body. The omega pulled her to the direction of the bed stumbling onto the soft mattress. Korra ran her hand up the omega's thigh urging a moan for the woman beneath her._

_Ahn removed the alpha's shirt running her hand up the toned abdomen of the Avatar. Korra groaned at the contact kissing her way down the omega's neck and to the open neckline of her dress. With the Avatar's hand slowly making its way to the omega's center, she pulled down the fabric protecting the omega's price. Circling her finger over the omega's clit, Ahn made a low moan at the contact._

_Korra too aroused, ripped the omega's dress completely undressing the woman. She had stripped herself after feeling the constricting confines of her pants as her growing erection made itself known. _

_"Korra," the omega moaned "please take me now. I can't bear this anymore." _

_Korra brought her lips to the omega's for a kiss as she guided her member to her opening. Ahn arched her back as the alpha penetrated her, stilling to let her adjust to her size. Korra moved slowly, savoring the omega's slick and tight heat. She growled through the omega's neck slowly building her pace, eliciting a delicious moan from the omega._

_Ahn, locked her ankles over the alphas' waist as she built her rhythm, penetrating more of the omega's insides. Moans and grunts filled the guest house, pheromones drowning the two occupants. With Korra's body moving on its animalistic instinct, drowning with lust and pheromones, she moved impossibly than before._

_Moaning loudly, the omega neared her peak as the alpha on top of her penetrated her in increasing speed. "Korra," she moaned, running her nails down the Avatar's back. Korra growled at the nails scratching her back and moved even faster. "Korra, I'm almost there."_

_"Me too," she kissed the omega on the lips. "I'm cumming," she said between kisses._

_"I'm cumming!" Korra groaned and the omega beneath opened her mouth to a soundless scream. The alpha felt her member expand inside the omega before passing out._

* * *

As Korra landed on a familiar garden, she was greeted by the very same man who welcomed her, Mako and Wu to their home. The man had a huge grin on his face clearly delighted that the Avatar has received her daughter's letter. "Avatar Korra, welcome back to our humble home," he greeted bowing respectfully.

"Where is she?" She didn't want to waste her time trading pleasantries with the person that betrayed her trust. The man clearly understanding her question and certainly was not perturbed by her edgy tone, gestured to their home. "This way Avatar. She is in her room resting at the moment, but you can go in and see her."

Korra grunted a reply and followed a servant guiding her to the omega's room. With her heightened sense of smell, she can already smell the pregnant omega. She looked at the omega's father still following behind her to his daughter's room. "I want to talk to her, alone and in private," she looked him in the eyes making sure to intimidate the beta. "Don't even think about sending anyone near this room." As soon as he and his servant disappeared, Korra knocked on the door and let herself in when she let the occupant know her identity giving her permission to enter.

"Avatar Korra, it's nice to see you again." The omega sat on her bed. She gave the alpha a sweet smile.

"I don't know if I can say the same to you Ahn." Korra stood awkwardly with her back on the door, looking at the omega.

"I know the telegram might have been a shock to you, but believe me I had my fair share of disbelief," the omega stood up from her bed to walk over the Avatar. Ahn was wearing a loose fitting dress clearly hiding the small bump on her abdomen, but Korra can see it clearly. She gestured for the Avatar to take a seat. "I know you have a lot of questions for me Korra, but I want you to know first and foremost, I am keeping this life forming within me. Whatever happens, I will not let an innocent life be extinguished simply because it is not wanted." The omega looked at the alpha letting the Avatar know she had made her decision.

"I understand. Please, don't think I do not want to take responsibility but you should also know, I'm already engaged to my girlfriend," Korra looked at Ahn with her eyes almost pleading. "I will whatever it takes to make sure you get through this pregnancy without any trouble."

"Thank you Korra, but what about your girlfriend? How are you going to explain this to her?"

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing, "I don't know yet. I was hoping we could come up with a plan where I can keep an eye on you until the baby is born. I still have responsibilities in Republic City and I can't be always traveling here to check on you." Her alpha instincts are kicking in and knowing that she is the sire of the omega's child, every bit of her is wants to protect them.

"Also, there is your father," Korra looked at Ahn knowing that the omega did not want this situation to be used by her father for his own selfish reasons.

"I know. I already have a plan so this all go to our advantage." The omega gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Korra smiled in return. "Tell me what your healer said."

"Well, as you know I'm entering the third month of the pregnancy and the healer said the baby and me are healthy."

"How come this happened? You said your heat was induced by that drug you took, I know there are lesser chances of getting pregnant when not in heat but this whole situation clearly all went your father's plan." Korra sighed remembering what Ahn told her the morning after they did the deed.

"I honestly don't know Korra. I was praying to the Spirits the healer was only lying, when he checked on me since I had been sick three weeks since you left." Ahn was clearly distraught with the whole situation. "I knew it was a long shot getting pregnant when I was still not in heat, but my father wanted to have something to have a hold on you. His political ambition is making him do crazy things." The omega just sighed remembering what her father made her go through.

* * *

A/N: to be continued?..I'm sorry~

this was supposed to be a two-shot be I guess I got carried away. there will be one or two more chapters :D

reviews are always welcome xD


End file.
